


Series! Ikemen Sengoku Letters & Journal

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: Cybird Ikemen Series
Genre: Battle, F/M, Friendship, Letters, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: The characters of Ikemen Sengoku come into contact with a new Daimyo named Yasu Sora, her family and generals. See how the warlords adapt to a female ruler and how they work together with one another.This story is mainly written in the style of letters and journal entries. Most chapters will be written that way. Chapters where the character(s) face to face will be written as a normal fanfiction.It will involve all of the characters from the Otome Game Ikemen Sengoku by Cybird (I don't own any of the characters from Ikemen Sengoku)[Check tags or additional characters]





	1. Letter #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried wrting something like this. I hope it goes over well and everyone enjoyes it. I figured it would make a good challenge in writing. I feel like I was stuck in a rut of the same thing over and over so I made a change of pace.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

Daimyo: Uesugi Kenshin  
Echigo Province  
1580 July 23rd

Daimyo: Takeda Shingen  
Kai Province  
1580 July 23rd

Uesugi Kenshin,  
Normally I wouldn’t write to my enemy, however this is important. I think we should call it a truce for now. I know just as much as you that Oda Nobunaga has gotten well out of hand. I’ve been reaching out to other local Daimyo hoping they to have seen the signs about Oda Nobunaga. I reached out to the Daimyo of Chisana Senshi province. When my men were on reconnaissance they were injured and the Chisana Senshi province took them in, healed them and send them back with a letter explaining everything. I don’t know how much the Daimyo knows about the Oda Forces but I’m hoping he will understand. If you decided to work together on all this, try reaching out to him. His name is Yasu Sora.

Regards,  
Takada Shingen


	2. Letter #2

Daimyo: Takeda Shingen   
Kai Province  
1580 July 15th

Daimyo: Uesugi Kenshin  
Echigo Province  
1580 July 15th

Takeda Shingen,  
Yes, I think we would work well together, at least for the time being. Oda Nobunaga of Owari needs to be eliminated, as for this Daimyo of Chīsana Senshi, who is he? I’ve never even heard of this place. Looking at my maps I can see where it would lie near the ocean but I didn’t know it was occupied by another group of people. I will do as you suggest and send him a letter. For the time being I would like to set up a date to talk 

Regards,  
Uesugi Kenshin

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
